Cyber Tech Academy
Story Leo stands by the window of the train, as he sees Cyber Tech Academy in the distance. It is a large tower with several dorms of technology labs surrounding it, out in rolling plains, with nothing else around for miles. Leo gasps in excitement, as the train pulls up to a terminal station at the school. Leo gets off, looking up and taking it all in as he walks. Leo: So cool! This is worth it all! Leo bumps into a muscular teenager, wearing a sleeveless brown shirt with a white collar and jeans. He has spiky brown hair and glasses, as he smiles at Leo, towering over him. Adrian: You know, it helps if you pay attention to where you’re going. Leo: Sorry about that. It’s just, this place! So much technology buzzing around, I can feel it! Adrian: I take it that you’re Leo. My name’s Adrian Gecko, your student advisor. You need anything, you ask me. Leo: Cool! Adrian: And now, we’ll begin your tour. The two walk through the buildings, going through the engineering floor, the mechanics floor, the welding area, the class rooms, the cafeteria and the testing fields. They go through a hallway, Leo and Adrian talking. Adrian: And you can reverse the polarity on the device… Leo: In order to super charge and overload it! Adrian: Hey, you’re a quick learner. No wonder you were invited to Cyber Tech at such a young age. In fact, it was only a few days ago that another kid your age transferred here. Leo: Really? Another tech genius like me? Who? Adrian: Well… Female Voice: Give it back! Please! Leo: Huh? I know that voice. Leo runs in that direction, going into an auditorium. Blair is trying to reach her backpack, being bullied by three boys in blue long tailed jackets. The leader is Chazz, who has spiky black hair and pale white skin, him holding the backpack up in the air. The second is Raizou Mototani, who has mechanical gauntlets, pushing Blair back. The third is Taiyou Torimaki, with blue hair with a section going down his face. Chazz cackles, as Blair struggles to get around Mototani. Blair: This isn’t funny! Give it back! Chazz: The half-breeds right. This isn’t entertaining anymore. Torimaki: Maybe this will liven it up a bit, with my new Dragon Breath cannon! Torimaki draws a blaster, shaped like a Spear Dragon head. It opens, firing a translucent breath, which blows Blair back, her hair getting stuck up. The boys all laugh, Chazz doubling over. Chazz: You’re right! That was good! Leo: Hey! Everyone looks over, as Leo walks over. Blair’s eyes brighten up, her smiling with it. Blair: Leo? Leo: Leave my friend alone. Chazz: You? A human?! Why would you want to protect a stupid half-breed?! Torimaki: This must be the new freshman. Mototani: Maybe we should give him an initiation as well. Chazz: Let’s. Here’s the way it works, freshman. Here, we respect authority. Which means we can tell you to do whatever we want, and if you don’t listen, we get to punish you. Like this half-breed. She decided to insult us by showing her wretched face around here. Leo: She was accepted to this school the same as you! You have no right… Chazz: To treat trash like she actually is? I don’t like your tone, freshman. Mototani, teach him a lesson. Mototani punches his hand to get ready, as he walks towards Leo. Leo’s eyes glow turquoise, as he smirks. Mototani cocks his fist back, when the gauntlet hisses and opens, falling off his arm and falling to the floor. It makes a loud clanking noise, while the others stare in astonishment. Torimaki: What was that?! Chazz: That was a fluke! Hit him! Mototani gets his other fist ready, when it jerks to the side, jarring Mototani’s shoulder as it does. He winches in pain, as the gauntlet drops, grabbing his shoulder. Mototani: What voodoo is that? Torimaki: Don’t know what tricks you’re using, but try this one on for size! Torimaki points the Spear Dragon cannon at Leo, as he pulls the trigger. Nothing happens, as the rear end of the cannon bursts, the breath wind blowing into Torimaki’s face, his hair blown up to stand. Torimaki falls over, while Chazz scowls. Chazz: You! You’re one of them, aren't you? A halfbreed. Leo: Wrong! I’m a mutant! I controlled those devices with my mind. I activated the detachment feature of the first gauntlet, while controlling the gears and rotors for the second one. As for the cannon thingy, I simply caused a valve to close the tunnel, causing the energy to build up in the back. Chazz: Heh. You’ll pay for this! Chazz drops the backpack, as he runs off. Mototani and Torimaki run after him, as Leo helps Blair up. Leo: You okay? Blair: Yeah. Thanks. Who could’ve imagined that we’d meet up here again? Leo: You must be pretty good with electronics to make it here. Blair: I did some learning from Bruno, who if you want to survive with whatever’s on hand, he’s the one who teaches everyone a bit of tech work. I just excelled. Adrian: So, that’s your secret. Adrian walks over, smiling. Adrian: I was wondering how you could make it here being so young. That being said, I’m surprised that they openly let hybrids and mutants in. Blair: “Openly?” Adrian holds his arm up, as it morphs into a cloud. It stretches over, forming a hand and flicking Leo in the nose. Leo sniffles after this, sneezing. Leo: (Sniffling) Cool! Adrian: I’m part Cloudian. I’ve hidden this ability for most of my time here. After the events happening in Domino City, I decided to come out with my powers. Most of my third year friends didn’t care, but I’ve had problems with some younger ones like that Chazz there. He’s only a second year, but he acts like the school belongs to him. Blair: It could. He’s from the Princeton family, which is rich. Adrian: Here, money doesn’t mean much. Skill and ability is what counts. Now, Leo, the only place left to show is are the dorms. Leo: Sounds good! I’ll see you later, Blair. Blair: Sure! And, thanks. Again. Blair gives Leo a kiss on the cheek, as she runs off. Leo blushes slightly, as Adrian puts his hand on Leo’s shoulder. Adrian: It’s good you’re her friend. You may be her only friend here. Leo: That seems silly. Adrian: Agreed. Doesn’t make it any less true. Adrian leads Leo to the dorms, as they finish the tour. They stop in front of room 4. Adrian: And this, is your room. Adrian pulls out a key card, giving it to Leo. Adrian: This is your key. You lose it, you’re locked out of your room, until you figure out how to hack in. That being said, you shouldn’t have any problems. Leo: Not at all. The security is actually pretty low. Thanks for the tour, Adrian. Adrian: Sure thing. Now, make a name for yourself here. Leo nods, as Adrian walks off. Leo opens the door to his dorm room. Inside are two beds in the wall, operated by computers. There are two workstations, the first one is bare. The second desk has several blueprints lying on it, a lamp that’s broken, and several model vehicles, consisting of trains, stealth planes and trucks. Syrus, a teenager no taller than Leo with the same kind of light blue hair, it spiking up, wearing glasses, a red jacket and jeans, is sitting at the desk, freaking out. Syrus: Ah! Syrus leans backwards, falling over. Blueprints fly up into the air, Leo surprised. Leo: Uh, you okay? Syrus: (Stuttering) H-h-ho-ho-how did you get in here?! Leo: I have a key. I’m your new roommate! Syrus: Roommate? (Sighs) Oh, man. I thought I told them I get too nervous around new people. Well, at least I’m not the only short teenager here. Leo is half listening, looking at a blueprint he caught. Leo: Uh-huh. I’m only eleven though. Syrus: Eleven?! I’m fifteen! How’d you get in at such a young age?! Leo: I’m just that awesome. Did you draw these? Syrus swipes the blueprint away, blushing. Syrus: (Sheepishly) So what if I did?! They’re not that good. Huh, hey! Leo bends down, picking up a different blueprint. Syrus tries to take it away from Leo, him turning to prevent this. Leo: These are really good. Efficient, sturdy. All flaws in initial designs are accounted for. If this thing could be successfully constructed, it’d change standard transportation methods! Syrus: No, I’m not that good. Plus, I’m not a mechanic. I can’t make the stuff. Unlike my brother. Leo: Eh? Your brother goes here too? Syrus: Yeah. He’s a genius. He can create schematics in his head, he can understand all the properties of all components he comes apart, and he could build the software and hardware by himself. He’s the smartest person at this school. Leo: So, you’re chasing your sibling as well. Syrus: Huh? As well? Leo: My younger sister. She was gifted with an amazing power, and she is perhaps the most powerful person ever, even greater than my hero, Yami. I always feel like I’m just shadowing her, but, now that I’m here, I think I can grow past her. (Leo looks at Syrus.) I don’t think we’ve been introduced. I’m Leo. Syrus: Syrus Truesdale. So, what are you working on? Leo: Wanna see? End Scene Leo and Syrus go out to the quad, there being bleachers nearby. Leo’s eyes glow, as his Morphtronic armor activates, coming off and forming around Leo. Syrus marvels in amazement, his jaw dropped. Syrus: A fully functioning robotic suit of armor? You built this from scratch? Leo: Well, not totally from scratch. I had an initial template to use. The Morphtronic armor comes off, as it reforms into the Tenn-Speed. Syrus gasps in excitement at this, going over to it. Syrus: Wow! This is amazing! This intricate design, who built this thing? Leo: It was a gift to me from Yami, though I don’t know where he got it from. Syrus: What kind of chrome is this? Leo: Well, Syrus: What kind of engine powers it? Leo: A Khoros engine block or something like that. I had to find a way to convert it into an electric transmitter, so I had to essentially destroy the original engine. It works okay, but I have to constantly charge it. Syrus: You mind if I see the engine you have? Leo: Sure. Just give me a moment. A cannon shot occurs, as two lasers hit the Tenn-Speed, it exploding and destroying it. Leo looks distraught, as Chazz laughs manically from the bleachers. Leo looks over towards him, Chazz holding a controller for a big humanoid robot. The robot is blue and yellow, having arms with large shoulder spikes. Its lower body is a mace with a spike line circling around, and two cannons on its shoulders. Syrus: Chazz?! Chazz: Sorry for interrupting you twerps! You were all showing off your achievements, and I wanted to join in on the fun. Meet, the X-Head Cannon! Leo: You didn’t need to destroy the Tenn-Speed! It was a gift! Chazz: So, you didn’t even make that thing. You’re a sham, not even worthy of being at this school! Leo scowls at Chazz, as Chazz inputs commands in the controller, as X-Head Cannon aims at Leo. Female Voice: What do you think you’re doing?! Chazz looks spooked, as Sherry LeBlanc walks up to Chazz. Sherry is wearing a white skin tight suit, with pieces of red on it. Blair runs over to Leo, checking up on him. Syrus blushes at the sight of Sherry, as Chazz regains composure. Chazz: Hey there, Sherry. I was just giving the newbie an initiation. Sherry: So you destroy his invention, his pride and joy? That’s a low blow, even for you. Chazz: He’s a freshman, he doesn’t matter! What’s more, he’s a monster! A mutant freak, almost as bad as that half-breed down there! Chazz points at Blair, Sherry’s gaze not altering from Chazz. Chazz: So, how about I finish messing with them, and we can go out on a date? Sherry: Hate to disappoint you, Chazz. But I’m not interested. And that “half-breed” as you referred to her, is one of my advisees, who I’ve become quite fond of. Sherry kicks Chazz in between the legs, as he groans in pain, falling over. Sherry: I would recommend keeping this to yourself. You rat on me, I’ll tell you that you aimed a deadly weapon at a underclassmen. And you’d be kicked out, no matter how rich your family is. Sherry swipes her hair over her shoulder, as she walks over to the others. Blair: Did he hurt you in anyway? Leo: No. I’m fine. But, my bike… The group looks at the wreckage, it on fire. Blair: I’m sorry we didn’t get here sooner. But, I wanted to introduce you to my student advisor, Sherry. Sherry: I’m not that interested in meeting you. But Blair told me about your, abilities. Give me a demonstration. Leo: (Muttering) You could at least ask. (Speaks normally.) Syrus, you still wanted to see the engine, right? Syrus is infatuatedly staring at Sherry. Sherry gives Syrus a glare, as he shakes it off. Syrus: Uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh, right! Leo’s eyes glow turquoise, as a tiny engine block floats out of the wreckage, towards them. It has an electric battery integrated into it, as rods stick out to connect it to the armor. Syrus: Whoa. Syrus grabs the engine out of the air, examining it. Syrus: How’d you convert this to run on electricity? Leo: I just took the fuel chambers and wired them with copper, so when I trigger the reaction, Syrus: The copper conducts the electricity, which allowed it to travel through the rest of the suit. Remarkable. Pretty crude, though. Sherry: You can do that with any mechanical device? Leo: Yep! Sherry: Then, in exchange for me saving you from Chazz, I want you on my team. Leo: I could handle myself. And, uh, team? Sherry: For the symposium. Every year, the school hosts a Technology symposium, for students to showcase their projects. Major contractors from Domino City come, and even offer to hire or buy inventors and their inventions. Only second years and up can register, but they are allowed to have first years on their team. Leo: Cool! I accept! But, Leo reaches over, grabbing Blair and Syrus, bringing them in close to hug them close to him. Leo: These two have to be on our team as well. Blair: Eh?! Syrus: M-m-m-m-m-me? Leo: That’s right! These guys are my friends, and just what we need! Blair is excellent with hands on crafting, while Syrus has amazing blueprint making skills. Sherry: I can do both of those as well. Leo: Yeah, yeah. But I want Syrus to help make a blueprint of, (He looks at the wreckage.) I always had it in my head. Blair: Let’s salvage what else we can from your, armor. It could help us out. Later, the four are in a workshop, Blair and Sherry scavenging through the debris. Leo is instructing Syrus on what to draw for the blueprint, Syrus capturing it in amazing detail. When they finish, Blair and Sherry go over to examine it. Blair: I found these. Blair puts the palm of the gauntlet on the table, it having wiring in it. Syrus: I wanted to ask what that was. Leo: Repulser blasts. The electricity is converted and recycled into pure energy, which is fired in a concentrated blast. Sherry: So, that’s the primary offensive capability. Syrus: Maybe, if we could design an engine that can specifically harness that kind of energy. Sherry: Perhaps have a focus on other offensive abilities. In order to conserve that energy. Blair: Hm. How about a big fist? For punching. Leo: Hm. If it’s going to be a suit like my old one, it would be best to give it many of the properties of the old one; flight, maneuverability, able to fight. Sherry: Alright then. Here are the assignments. We’ll compile a list of what we want, and Syrus will draw a blueprint for it. Afterwards, Blair can work on building the hardware, while Leo makes software, to allow for any of us to use it. Syrus will work on the engine or power source. Leo: Hey, what about you? Sherry: I can assist with all of that, so I’ll help with whoever needs me. We’ll have to balance this along with our schoolwork, otherwise we’ll be short a few students by the time the symposium arrives. Leo: Awesome! Just one more piece of business. We need a team name. Sherry: A team name? How childish. Blair: We’ll have to register a team name eventually. Why not now? Syrus: Gee. What kind of name could we have? I mean, we’re just a couple of kids, and Sherry. Leo ponders for a moment, and then looks at Blair. Leo: How about, Team 4 D’s? Sherry: 4 D’s? Leo: “For Defense.” To create tech that can protect those in need, as well as a play on having four members. Blair: You think I’m in need of protection? Leo: If you’re not, you have old friends that do. Domino City is full of people who need our help. Sherry: You make it sound like we’re making a superhero team or something. Leo: (Considering it) Maybe we are. That’s my end goal, to become a hero that can help Yami fight the oppression back home. But to do that, I need to push my limits first. Let’s do it, Team 4 D’s! Characters * Leo ** Morphtronic armor (destroyed) * Adrian Gecko * Blair * Chazz ** X-Head Cannon * Raizou Mototani * Taiyou Torimaki * Syrus Truesdale * Sherry LeBlanc Trivia * Leo begins his first day at Cyber Tech Academy, catching up with Blair who is there as well. * The alien species Adrian is part of, Cloudian, is Cloudnine's species. ** The species name is based off the monster card series that Adrian uses in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. * Chazz becomes the main bully for Leo at the academy. * Sherry returns, after having a cameo in Demons and Shadows. * Leo's Morphtronic armor is destroyed, but is salvaged to create a new one. * Leo's team name 4 D's is based off the name Team 5 D's in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5'Ds, which was the dueling team name in a tournament. ** The full name, "For Defense," was inspired by Marvel's "The Defenders." Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Cyber Arc